Lucky Ones
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Helen Stewart returns to Larkhall, much to Jim Fenner's annoyance. Trouble ensues, a life at risk and secrets revealed. Written for cicero66 who requested a Jim/Helen pairing. Hope you like it honey and I'm so sorry it took me a while to start.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for cicero66 who asked very nicely for a Bad Girls story with Helen Stewart and Jim Fenner as the pairing. Now I've never written these two before so don't expect too much. I've gone with your No2 prompts Honey.**

…

**Bad Girls**

**Helen/Jim**

…

Being told that a new Governor had been chosen to replace Joy Masterton hadn't exactly been the best news he's received when he'd arrived for work that morning. He'd been sure that he was a shoe in for the Governor's position. Jim Fenner poured himself an excessive amount of black coffee and fell into the chair by the door, letting out a loud grumble as he did so.

"What's up with you, late night was it?" Di joked.

"None of your damn business."

"Well excuse me for showing an interest in a fellow colleague."

"You're being a nosey cow….oh and look, here's another one."

They both looked up to see Sylvia walk in, her expression mirroring Jim's.

"Well, is she here yet?" Sylvia asked.

"Not yet."

"Late on her first day, good start."

"I wonder who it is?" Di asked.

"Well whoever it is, according to Stokes she's highly qualified. She bloody better be, the last thing we need is some do-gooder just out of university."

"Oh come on Jim, they wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't bet on that, remember Helen Stewart…she was a right one."

"Well it's nice to see I was missed Sylvia."

They all turned around at the sound of the lone voice to see Helen Stewart standing in behind them, Lou stood beside her, trying to contain her smile as she watched the shock on all their faces.

"You…you're the new Prison Governor?" Jim stated.

"What's wrong Fenner, disappointed?"

"I have rounds to do; I'll leave you to get reacquainted." Lou smiled, as she walked away.

"So, how are we all?"

"Oh you know the same. Nothing really changes around here." Di smiled.

"I have to say Ma'am, this is a surprise."

"Well, you know me Sylvia. I do enjoy a good surprise."

"Well, I should go and help Lou get the women to breakfast."

Di got up and walked away. "I should go too," Sylvia said, rushing after Di.

Helen turned her attentions back to Jim who stood with his arms folded, trying to look superior.

"What's wrong Fenner, anyone would think you weren't happy to see me back.

"What the hell are you even doing back here, what's wrong…things go tits up with your Girlfriend?"

"Oh Jim, you haven't changed…same prick you always were. As it happens yes, things didn't work out with Nikki…we wanted different things and so here I am…to make your life a living hell."

"Give it your best shot….Ma'am."

…

The dining area was busy when Helen and Jim arrived; Natalie Buxton looked up and saw the familiar face.

"What the bloody hell's she doing back 'ere?"

"She's alright, a lot better than some of the ones we've had." Bev said.

"Yeah well, she better not bugger my escape up."

"Jesus, are you still on about that…you'll never get away with it." Julie said.

"Yeah, well I can bloody well try. I ain't spending another 10 years in this hole, no way."

"You're off your head."

"I see nothing much has changed here, all the same faces by the look of it. Buxton's still here?"

"She was caught dealing drugs to some of the other women, the drugs were tainted and one of them too a severe reaction to it….she died. Buxton got an extra 5 years on her sentence." Di said.

"Some people never learn do they?"

"Mmmm, like someone else I know."

"And what's that supposed to mean Jim?"

"I just don't get why you'd want to come back here after everything that happened between you and Nikki."

"I missed the place."

He watched her walk away towards the women, scowling at her as she introduced herself to some of the newer inmates and catching up with the regulars.

"She won't last long here, no way. She doesn't have it in her to be powerful."

"Maybe we should just give her the benefit of the doubt huh, the last thing these women need is to see the Officers at loggerheads Jim, try and get on with the job at hand okay." Lou smiled, following Helen.

…

A few weeks went by and Helen stayed true to her word about giving Jim a hard time, she made sure he was scheduled for all the early shifts, knowing how much he despised them. Giving him extra paperwork to do as well as having him take over the keep fit class that Joy had put in place. Lou walked into Helen's office just after lunch to see her hard at work.

"Lou, what can I do for you?"

"It's about this keep fit class."

"Oh yeah, what seems to be the problem?"

"Jim Fenner is the problem, look I know you want to assert you authority where he's concerned but it's not really fair on the women who want to do the class."

"He's not handling it well then?"

"He's the most unfit person on the planet, he smokes, he drinks. All he's doing is having the women running the perimeter of the gym while he sits on his arse and watches them."

"I see."

"I know you want him to suffer a little but to make the women suffer along with him, it's not very fair. They showed a lot of interest in the class when Joy first set it up and she was a good Teacher."

"What was she like, Joy I mean?"

"She was touch….but fair. You wouldn't cross her, I didn't get on well with her a first I admit but she turned this place around and I'd like to keep it as she left it."

"Do you still keep in touch?"

You could say that."

Helen noticed the small smile on Lou's face when she spoke, giving a little of herself away.

"Oh I see, you and her."

"It's new to us, we're taking it slow."

"Is that why she left?"

"Partly, the other is her Daughter Stella…she needs to focus in her at the moment."

"Well, I hope things work out for you both."

"Thank you, oh and about Jim."

"Would you take over the class?"

"I'd love too, thanks Helen."

…

It was just coming up for 10pm that night when Natalie Buxton unlocked her cell door gently.

"You really shouldn't do this." Bev said.

"Will you shut up, I ain't asking you to come along am I."

"Where did you get the key?" Phyl asked.

"Copied it didn't I. Nicked Hollamby's keys the other day and copied it."

"Natalie you're in here for another 10 years, you get caught with this and you'll be here the rest of your life."

"No I won't, I ain't spending another bloody night in here."

She carefully opened the door and slid out leaving Bev and Phyl looking on.

"She's gone mad." Bev said.

"She's a bloody fool, come on love…get back to bed."

Helen was walking along the dark corridors, planning on getting home and soaking in a nice hot bath after such a busy day. She was just coming around the corner when she knocked right into Natalie, sending them both to the ground. Natalie was on her feet in seconds getting ready to run off when she felt Helen's hand going around her ankle, hauling her back to the ground.

"Get the hell of me bitch."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you can't get away."

"Watch me."

She kicked Helen in the face with her foot and began to make a run for it, Helen scrambled to the panic button and quickly pressed it, causing the gates to lock down. Natalie turned to Helen as she leaned against the wall, holding her left hand to her face.

"You fucking bitch, you god damn bitch."

Natalie stormed towards her in a rage, punching her repeatedly until she blacked out.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cicero66, honey I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. I forgot to message you back the other night….hope you like the second chapter.**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Jim and Lou were just leaving when the alarm bells began ringing loudly in their ears.

"What the hell." He moaned.

"It's the panic alarm, come on."

Lou quickly threw her bag and jacket on the nearest desk and ran ahead of Jim towards the panic signal. Di was rushing towards them, fear on her face as she unlocked the gate for them.

"Di, what's happened?"

"It's Buxton, she has Helen."

Jim heard Di's words and panic set in, he pushed Lou aside as he got closer to Di.

"What do you mean Buxton has her, has her where."

"Over there."

They both looked over at the medical bay and saw the keys lying beside the door on the floor; Lou walked over to retrieve them and could here Buxton inside, barricading the door.

"How the hell did she get a hold of these?" Lou demanded.

"I don't know Ma'am."

"Prisoners are suppose to be searched thoroughly before they are locked in their cells, how in the hell did they get a hold of these."

"I really wish I knew Ma'am."

"Look, instead of worrying about bloody keys, maybe we should focus on getting the Governor out of there." Jim said.

"You're right, Di go and inform the other officers of the situation, go and check on the other women and for god sake don't tell them what's happening…the last thing we need is a bloody riot on our hands.

Di ran off as Lou turned her attention back to the medical bay, she leaned her ear against the door and could hear soft groaning which she assumed to be Helen.

"Jim you'd better go and let the head of department what's happened."

"Yes Ma'am."

…

Natalie paced back and forth in front of Helen, clearly not having a clue as to what she was going to do.

"You'll never get away with this you know, there's nowhere for you to go now."

"Shut…up. Just shut it and let me thing yeah."

Helen held her side tightly as the pain became stronger; she let out a small cry as she tried to turn. Lou heard the cry from her side and immediately became concerned.

"Helen, are you okay in there?"

"She's fine, just fuck off will ya'"

"Natalie, what's this going to achieve…all you're doing is giving yourself more time in here. Is that what you really want?"

"I said shut it…this is all your bloody fault Stewart…nobody was supposed to be around."

"Where did you get the keys?"

"Copied Hollamby's didn't I…stupid cow didn't even notice they were missing. You should really choose your staff more carefully."

Lou looked up when Jim came back down the corridor. The look on his face not helping.

"Well?"

"Jeffrey Stratton's on his way in…he's not happy about this."

"You think I am…this is a bloody nightmare."

Di and Sylvia, along with a few other officers went along the blocks and checked that the cells were all secure. They arrived at Buxton's and the door opened, Phyl and Bev looking up as Di walked in.

"You should both be asleep." Was all she said.

"Did she get away?" Bev asked.

"Buxton, no she didn't. She decided it was a better idea to take the Governor hostage instead."

"She's what…stupid bitch." Phyl added.

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know anything yet, the best thing you can all do is remain quiet and try to get some sleep."

Di quickly locked the door behind her and walked back along the corridors.

"Do you think that was wise?" Sylvia asked.

"What."

"Telling them, I though Stoke said to keep quiet."

"Oh come Syl, they're gonna find out anyway. Like this can be kept quiet for long, the alarm bell rang…they knew something was happening.

"HEY…WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Julie asked.

"SHE GOT CAUGHT…SHE'S TAKEN STEWART HOSTAGE." Bev yelled.

"Bloody hell Jules, Buxton's in for it now."

"Daft bugger."

Phyl looked over at Bev as she stood pouring some water into a cup.

"Come on love, we should get some sleep. It's not as though we can do much in here." Phyl came up behind her, laying a warm hand on her arm.

"She's just a kid, she shouldn't be in here."

"She killed someone, kid or not…she's a bloody fool and she wouldn't think twice about taking the rest of us down with her. Come on, get some sleep."

…

The night wore on and Helen's pain was getting worse, Natalie kept looking over at her, clearly annoyed at the amount of noise she was making.

"Will you shut it…"

"I…can't, in pain."

"Well who's bloody fault's that eh, if you'd just let me get away it wouldn't have happened."

"You'll never get out of…here, you must know that." Helen gasped.

Natalie looked over at her, thinking about what she was saying and knew she was right about that but there was no way in hell she would admit it. Jim paced outside the room as the night wore on, Lou had tried talking to Natalie again and again but it wasn't doing any good. Everyone was tired and cranky.

"It's taking too long; can't we just send the swat team in and get her the hell out of there?"

"Jim, we don't know if Buxton has a weapon, we go storming in and she could kill Helen."

"Then what the hell do we do."

"We wait; it's all we can do."

Jim went back to pacing in front of her which was becoming increasingly annoying. Lou' phone started ringing and she looked to see Joy's name pop up on the screen.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Lou said.

"I'm hardly going anywhere am I?" He complained.

Lou went in to one of the vacant rooms and closed the door for some privacy, sliding the screen on her phone to speak.

"Joy?"

"Hey, I was wondering where you were…I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, I should have called sooner."

"Everything okay?" Joy asked, picking up the tension in Lou's voice.

"Not really, Natalie Buxton tried to escape. Helen Stewart managed to catch her but Buxton ended up taking her hostage when she pressed the panic button."

"Jesus, are you alright…were you hurt."

"No I'm fine…I was actually heading out the door when it happened. I'm sorry about tonight; I know you'd planned something special."

"Don't be daft, it was nothing."

"Our one year anniversary…I wouldn't say it was nothing."

"It can wait; getting Helen out safely should be your main priority right now. Do you want me to come down, can I be of any help?"

"I have Jeffrey Stratton on his way down as we speak."

"The board of governors, that won't be a fun conversation."

"No, you can say that again."

"I could talk to him."

"Joy, you're no longer in the prison service."

"No but he and I always got on pretty well, he might go easier on you if I'm there."

"It's a lovely thought but I don't need my partner defending me, it's not very professional is it. I'll try and get home as soon as I can okay."

"Okay, I'll be waiting up."

"I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon."

…

Jim felt more anxious as the night went on, Buxton was becoming increasingly angry and the cries from Helen made him feel physically sick. For a woman he thought he hated, he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way about her and it scared the hell out of him.

"Right I've made my decision, I'm sending in the swat team." Lou said.

"Well it's about bloody time."

"I'll go make the call now, I won't be long."

Jim waited for her to leave before pressing his face up against the door.

"Your days are numbered Buxton, you so much as hurt her and I'll…"

"You'll what Fenner, kill me."

"Don't push me…hang in there Helen, we'll get you out."

Helen curled up on her side as she prayed to god they'd get to her in time.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
